


Protector

by sinopia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Lavellan, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Lavellan Deserves Better, Loss of Trust, Moving On, POV Lavellan, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers, Trespasser DLC, in which letting go hurts even if the other guy was kind of a dick, kinda what happens when u want to destroy the entire world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinopia/pseuds/sinopia
Summary: The moment he walked away through that mirror, he lost her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i never played DA:I in my life and all my knowledge comes from binging the Dragon Age wikia and Let's Play videos on youtube
> 
> also im open to feedback or what your thoughts were while reading this even a comment just saying "i liked this" would be neato

He left her there, alone. Again.

Lavellan thought she had moved on, but hearing that soft voice and even softer smile brought back a rush of memories along with the confusing flurry of pain, anger, and joy that came with it. Then he told Lavellan how all her friends, family, and countless others had to die for the greater good.

A hollowness settled in her chest. He was going to kill her family, her friends, all those people at Skyhold whose names she never even learned. Everyone. Her remaining hand clenched into a fist, bits of sharp pebble biting into the flesh of her palms.

_A world full of Tranquil._

Her shoulders heaved. She laughed, it echoed up into the skies and pitched into a shriek. Lavellan stilled, throat raw and dry. Creators, she hated him so much right now.

Solas was wrong. Her people did get him right, just not in the way most expected. He wasn't the sadistic cackling wolf her people imagined but a monster all the same. After all, nothing was more terrifying than a monster that cared but never enough. He may have called her “vhenan” with complete sincerity and adoration, but she was merely another pawn in his oh-so grand plan. So be it, then. She'll cross that goddamn board, play the game and put Solas into a checkmate whether it be with words or a knife.

If it came down to it, she would kill him but if there was another way, a more peaceful solution, she’d take that too. Either way, the moment he walked away through that mirror, he lost her. Mercy, he'll receive, but trust? He abused it over and over. If an ending came, one where both of them were alive, she wanted nothing to do with him any longer than she had to.

Her mind ran over the same words over and over again, _Tevinter, Tevinter, he still hasn't touched Tevinter_ _._

The blood in her veins rushed throughout her beating heart in dizzying circles. She raised her head, chin high. Her gaze was sharp, flinty, set to start a spark at any moment. She stepped towards the eluvian. Not a single step faltered.

In another time, she'd be the First of Clan Lavellan, next in line for Keeper, protector of the clan from the Dread Wolf. Now, she was what was standing between the Dread Wolf and all of Thedas. She will protect this world. The pain of her arm dulled to an ache, and she raised an arm to the eluvian and fell through. The world blurred into soft shapes and colors as her eyes drifted shut.

Over and over, her mind echoed,

_Never again shall we submit._

**Author's Note:**

> i like this ship but the way fandom writes it really irritates me and paints solas in a way where he's untouchable or some alpha male and i am so sick and tired of that
> 
> so i wanted to write something where the reality of solas being a genocidal a-hole has real consequences on their relationship, destroying any romantic attachment lavellan had towards solas
> 
> i wanted to write a lavellan that moves on from solas, while also being open to the possibility of swaying him
> 
> im sure there are lots of other people who wrote this and did it 120 times better than i did, but, hey, i wrote a thing and feedback would be appreciated (thorough dissections and tear downs would be cherished and mounted on a plaque)


End file.
